


Better

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: I Jedi - Michael A. Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confrontations, F/M, Luke needs a hug, Mara needs one too, dark presences, did I mention smut?, eventual talking, february fluff, rebuilding the jedi is hard!, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Mara leaves Luke's academy after a week for a number of reasons including his teaching style and - no doubt- her unexamined feelings about him, and her relationship with the Force and the Jedi. What if, instead, she'd confronted him about all of her concerns a lot more aggressively and a lot sooner - such as within hours of arriving?There are parallels to Passion and Forgiveness in this story. Luke is smarter here.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	Better

His lips dragged down her neck as she worked her hands through his hair, holding him in place. He took the hint and sucked at the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder. Mara let out a cry as his left hand dipped past her belt and his knuckles drifted feather-light across sensitive skin that had gone untouched longer than she wanted to admit.

He let out an almost imperceptible growl of satisfaction as she moaned in response to his movements.

“Steal my ship,” she muttered angrily between gasps, “trap me here...with you.”

Luke kissed her ardently then, his unoccupied hand stroking her back as he held her close. His lips were firm, tongue tangling with hers as it had the first time, moments ago when she’d cornered him in his office. His kiss was passion, and contrition, and he sensed Mara’s anger slowly sublimate into desire as she shoved his robe off his shoulders and pushed him back towards his desk. He groaned and tugged her along with him refusing to lose contact with her body.

“Want you.” She muttered and gasped as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

“It’s unprofessional.” he murmured, but fell silent as she found his zipper under his tabard.

‘So’s this kriffing academy.” she snapped, and she slid his trousers down past his knees and followed them to the floor.

Luke was offended amidst his haze of arousal.

“You’re going to insult your way through this?” He muttered between clenched teeth as her wandering fingers flared impulses to his brain.

“Would that work for you?” Her smile was razor sharp, daring.

He let out a sigh and shrugged in self deprecation.

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

Her expression softened.

“You’re a mess Skywalker.” She pushed him firmly against the edge of his desk.

“Hey,” he was indignant.

“You’re the one stripping me and -” his words turned to an unintelligible groan as she took him into her mouth and his arms collapsed under him. He fell back onto his desk landing among the overwhelming piles of flimsies and unaddressed missives, but he wouldn’t have noticed if he’d dropped onto a razor spike. His entire being was focused on the woman whose mouth was fast becoming his favourite thing in the galaxy. Her tongue teased and electricity shot through him. Her lips quirked and any chance at questioning what exactly they’d stumbled upon here was lost in a wave of pleasure as Mara made him forget everything but the need for release that was slowly building inside him.

When she had arrived at the academy earlier that day, he’d been very glad she’d come, of course. He was always happy to see her and, with everything going so utterly wrong, Mara’s presence was a comfort to him. She was exactly the person anyone would love to have in their corner. 

He’d sensed something was off about her right away. The all too sharp smile and half jest as she waved her training robe around belied a deep unease that struck him immediately. She wasn’t just here because of his invitation. She was upset, and giving her the afternoon to settle into her accommodations and acclimate to the moon didn’t seem to resolve it as much as he’d thought it might. 

He’d always known Mara had an edge to her, but he’d never seen it so clearly as that evening, in her reticence around the other students, her disinterest in socializing with the crowd. Irritation radiated from her

Eventually she’d followed him to his office and delivered a quick detailed analysis of everything that seemed to be wrong about the academy, from the ambiguous schedule, to the uninspiring food, to something she described as a dark shadow that seemed to hang over the students. Explaining Gantoris’ loss and Kyp’s struggles didn’t help

“What kind of place are you running here?” She’d snapped and stormed off. He’d sunk down onto the sofa near his desk wondering if he had an answer to that question.

It was shortly after that that he heard the unmistakable sound of a Headhunter stretching to the edge of atmosphere. His first impulse was to assume that Mara was leaving, but the anger and despair he sensed were not hers.

She joined him as he watched the Z-95 disappear knowing that it was Kyp who had taken it and sensing Mara’s internal tension increase exponentially. 

She exploded there in the clearing with an audience. He knew that telling her to calm down was a terrible idea, but there really wasn’t much else to be done at the time. She made it clear she understood, but he could practically feel her seething with rage, even as she’d let him walk away to comfort the confused students who had been wakened by nightmares and needed to know they were safe.

It was late when he’d finally made it back to his office and spoken with Han and Leia about Kyp.

He hadn’t expected Mara to storm in seconds after he ended the comm, radiating rage.

“I called Han just before you got in here.” He opened before she could start in with another round of accusations.

“And your sister?”

“I called Han. If Leia was standing next to him that’s their business.”  
“  
“Better” she acknowledged.

“There’s still something very wrong with this place. “

“I know.” 

“Well, What are you going to do about it, Skywalker?”

“Force, Mara, could you keep your voice down? Screaming in my office isn’t a good move for either of us. You’ll need to find some healthier way to express your frustration.”

Her eyes widened, and Luke had the strong sense that he had never seen Mara this dangerous, not even when she’d pointed a blaster at him.

She drew herself up, and her eyes glittered with something that didn’t quite seem like rage.

“Oh I will, will I?” Her voice was like smoke curling around burning greel.

Without so much as a flick of her finger, the lock slid into place in the door 3 feet behind her.

Luke gulped. “That’s an impressive display of control.”

“You have no idea, Skywalker.”

And that was when she’d kissed him, crossing the space between them to press her lips to his with a frenetic fervour. The sudden reversal stunned him for a moment as feelings she’d been repressing for longer than he’d ever imagined had coursed between them. He could sense her emotions exalt in the discovery of his similarly constrained attraction. Then he’d pulled her against him and gloried in the feel of her in his arms. 

He needed this, he realized as he lay flat out on his desk. She tightened her lips around him and he arched through a spasm of pleasure and knocked several heavy tomes to the floor. Had Mara noticed or was she simply dealing with needs of her own? Either way, if he didn’t do something soon, this would be all there was and that idea was instantly intolerable.

With a groan, he pulled himself upright and gasped as she changed angle with him.

“Mmmpph, Mara!”

He reached forward and gently tugged on the back of her head. She disengaged, and he quickly slid to the floor in front of her, ignoring the cascade of flimsies that fluttered around them as he pressed his lips to hers again, trying to communicate with that frantic gesture that this was not a rejection.

“Better?” she asked as they both broke for breath.

“Yes,” he breathed and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

“Didn’t expect that, Skywalker?”

“You’ve had my cock in your mouth. I think you can call me Luke.”

The wave of lust turned to icy rage again.

“Oh may I?”

His grip tightened on her shoulders for a moment as he took a deep breath.

“Think we could do this without the anger?”

“You haven’t seemed to be able to.”

He lunged for her then, bruising her lips with his own as he shoved her to the floor under him and pressed her into the rug Leia had sent over the week before. She had claimed it would make the room more inviting.

It did.

Mara let out a cry of surprise as Luke quickly divested her of her shirt and found his way with laser precision to that same spot at the base of her throat.

“The things I’ve wanted to do to you.” he muttered under his breath nipping gently as he worked his way to a hardening nipple.

“Then do them.” her voice was harsh.

Then she arched against his mouth and he delighted in her shudders and the quickening of her skin under his hands as he sought more touches and places that made her moan and twist under him: warming to his whispers, molding to his frame. He wanted all of her. He wanted to make her scream in ecstasy just as she’d screamed in anger. 

He murmured her name like a mantra as he slid her pants down her legs and buried his fingers, and then mouth in her hot wet centre. She responded instantly, angling to meet his lips and tongue with a desperation he felt keenly.

_Relax_ , he murmured in the Force and she seemed to settle a little before crying out again as he dragged his tongue along her damp inner thighs, punctuating his licks with tiny nips. He held her hips in place or he knew she’d buck him off his target.

When she came, it was his given name she cried out as she gripped the rug with one hand and his hair with the other.

“Better?” he asked as he stretched out next to her and gave into the impulse to brush a lock of hair behind her ear and stroke a damp cheek.

Mara contemplated him in silence for a moment, green eyes impenetrable.

Then her face shifted to horror and her cheeks matched her eyes.

“No. No, this is a terrible idea.”

She rolled away from him like he was an armed charge set to explode. Then she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shivering. The fear that radiated from her dampened every wild erotic notion that had been coursing through his mind.

“Mara. What’s wrong?”

He watched as she scrambled to her feet, dragging her clothes back on and putting significant space between them. Luke stayed kneeling on the ground. He didn’t want to frighten her any more than she already was.

“Did I hurt you?”

She had her arms wrapped around her chest as though she were cold.

“No, you ridiculous…”

She threw her hands in the air.

“It’s me. I’ve hurt you.”

Luke followed her gaze as she looked around the room in horror. He saw the ancient books flipped open on the floor, the crumpled flimsies, the rumpled rug. It all made for a rather satisfying mess to him. But something about it scared her.

She dropped on to his sofa and put her head in her hands.

“I don’t know why I thought… I can’t possibly be that irresponsible. I shouldn’t have come. I don’t know why I thought it would be okay.”

She looked at him.

“You don’t need me to destroy this place for you.”

“No,” Luke answered grimly, “I’m doing a pretty good job of that myself.”

“And I’m just going to make it worse.”

“Mara.” he kept his voice soft, soothing. 

“A few minutes ago, you were, rightfully, blaming this whole mess on me. Why the sudden about face?”

“Because I must be the dark presence here.”

“You’re not.”

She seemed taken aback by the certainty in his voice. He was never sure what to make of her when she made claims like this. Couldn’t she see?

“Oh, you’re so sure of that, are you? You’re so certain that the former Emperor’s Hand won’t wreck everything?

This is just like on Wayland, when you couldn’t possibly believe I might give in to the voice and kill you. You have no idea how close it was. What if the same thing is happening again?”

“You’re planning to kriff me to death?”

Her expression was incredulous.

“No....I don’t know. I don’t feel any more in charge of this than I was of the command.”

“You took charge of it though. You decided who to kill and when.”

He smiled with unabashed adoration, “You’re rather amazing that way, Mara Jade. You have as much right to train to be a jedi as any one of those students out there.”

“So how do you know, I’m not the dark presence?”

“Simple. ‘The dark man’ as Gantoris called him - if you will recall, showed up well before you landed this afternoon.

He smiled.

“It has nothing to do with you, Mara. You’re angry, but you are not an evil Sith ghost.”

She closed her eyes, “No. But my history makes me vulnerable to that influence.”

“Mine too.” Luke reminded her.

Staying low, he made his way over to the sofa and slid up to a seated position next to her.

“So. In your scenario, is one of us possessed?

“How else would you explain this?” She gestured to the shambles they’d made of the room.

Luke shrugged.

“I’m attracted to you. You seemed enthusiastic...”

He trailed off.

“That’s a load of shavit, Skywalker. How do you explain this sudden attraction when you’ve never been the least bit -”

He slid over and caught her lips with his. This time the kiss was slow and sweet. Tender. He put all of himself into it and when he broke for air, she was breathing heavily, hands on his shoulders, eyes half closed.

"Oh." 

Her lips quirked into a small incredulous smile. 

Luke felt happier in that moment than he’d felt for years. He knew he cared for Mara. He could never have imagined she might have returned his feelings. It made everything brighter, everything more possible.

“This is not a sudden thing, Mara. I know things are bad here, but nothing we’ve done tonight could possibly be of the dark side. You are far too much of a good in the galaxy for that.”

“You’re delusional.” she muttered but she let him kiss her again. She let him soften her worries with his lips and soothe her fears with his hands. He sensed her concerns slowly fade away, replaced by a growing warmth and passion.

“You are the brightest, lightest presence in my life.” he murmured in her ear and she gasped in disbelief.

She stroked his cheek and brought his mouth to hers then, fusing their lips together as he wanted to fuse their bodies.

“I’m sorry Kyp stole your ship.” he whispered on a breath.

He pulled her towards him and eased her back onto the sofa. He undid her blouse, punctuating each removed button with a kiss against her hammering heart.

“Can I make it up to you?”

“What do you propose?” Her voice was hoarse, her sense already distracted by him slowly stripping the clothes from both of their bodies.

“I want to make love to you.”

She smiled indulgently and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Archaic, Farmboy.”

“You won’t regret it.”

He kissed her again and scooted down the sofa and lifted one of her legs. Gently he placed a kiss on the arch of Mara’s right foot and grinned as he felt a slight shiver run through her body.

He worked his way slowly down the back of her calf, prepared for the shaking and flailing of her other leg. Luke delighted in the shallow gasps and moans his lips were producing. He grazed the back of her knee with his tongue and chuckled at her surprised yelp. He followed his tongue more attentively with his lips and heard the yelp shift into shallow breaths and a long low moan that bore a strong resemblance to his name. 

He worked his way down her thighs again and he sensed her muscles tighten with anticipation: the memory of moments ago when he’d made her come with his fingers and tongue.

He wanted more and he dipped between her legs again, tongue dancing over her clit, hands on her hips again as she writhed under him, granting him more wet to lick, more heat to bury himself in. He could tell she was close - so close - so he pulled back and continued his path up her body, stroking her stomach, suckling at each stiff nipple as she threaded her hands through his hair again, tugging just hard enough to trigger a hint of pain.

Then he worked his way back to that juncture of her shoulder and neck, and she arched against him with a high pitched whine.

He slid inside her then, and felt her legs curl around his hips and lock against his lower back as she rose to meet him, soft and tight around him. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned, submerged in sensation as Mara set a pace for him, arching and drawing him deeper each time he thrust. Overwhelmed, Luke felt his control slip. No longer was he seducing Mara, inch by inch. Instead he was pulled into a tide of passion they’d both created, as lost in her body as she was in his. He could feel as she spasmed over the edge in his arms, and he maintained his pace, determined to draw out her pleasure as long as possible before he too succumbed to sensation and joined her.

They collapsed together onto the sofa in a pleasure soaked heap, stroking one another in wonder at what they’d unlocked in a single long evening.

Luke listened to Mara’s heart beat slow under his ear as he traced circles on her arm.

"I love you." 

His voice was tentative, concerned that might be too much for her to hear. 

She tugged his head up to look in his eyes. Then she grinned and shook her head lovingly at him before kissing him again softly. 

“I’m going to have to drop out of the academy, aren’t I?”


End file.
